


Daggers Out

by MajorTrouble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, We're All Friends Here, bamf!Jaskier, that's a lot of knives, this is just silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorTrouble/pseuds/MajorTrouble
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: I’m not sure if you take prompts but I just thought about Jaskier hiding loads of tiny daggers on him in a ficlet where someone’s like “Remove all you weapons” and Geralt puts down about 5 but Jaskier there for like half an hour removing like 57 tiny daggers. Bonus if Yennefer is surprising impressed and learns to respect the bard 👌 Thanks hun!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 22
Kudos: 449





	Daggers Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favourite trope, how did you know?   
> Thank-you for all the love and comments and kudos! Y'all are the best <3  
> Come find me on tumblr, I take all kinds: major-trouble.tumblr.com

They were standing in the guardhouse, awaiting escort into the receiving hall and the soldier sitting behind the table was eyeing them with suspicion and trepidation. Geralt was eyeing him right back, Jaskier was smiling brightly, and Yennefer was doing her best not to roll her eyes. 

He’d just asked them to remove their weapons. 

Geralt “Hmmm”ed in his usual way and unstrapped the swords from across his back, wrapping the leather strap around them and laying them carefully across the table. He pulled out the daggers from their conspicuous sheathes on his thighs and the ones from their hidden sheathes on his forearms. Finally, after a little prodding, he removed the two in his boots as well. 

The soldier looked expectantly at Jaskier. “Do you have anything?” he asked, dubiously, glancing at the ornate dagger at his waist. 

“Oh! Yes of course,” Jaskier answered, still smiling. He carefully unhooked the belt, placing his less than functional weapon next to Geralt’s pile. He stood back, hands dangling loosley at his sides as the soldier’s attention turned to Yennefer, who spread her hands in a placating gesture and shrugged. 

Just then, another soldier entered the guardhouse. He glanced between his superior, still seated at the table, and the trio across from them, before doing an almost comical double take at the bard. He turned quickly back to the other soldier. “Captain, have you searched him?” he asked, jerking his thumb in Jaskier’s direction. 

“No, Sergeant, why?” the Captain asked, surprise causing him to slowly stand from his seat. He gestured to the decorative dagger. “He just had that.”

The Sergeant made an exasperated noise and stepped forward, addressing his next comments to the innocently smiling bard. “Come on, Master Jaskier, I’ve seen you at Lord Stranton’s court, you cannot fool me. Out with the rest of them.”

At Jaskier’s splutter of indignity, the Sergeant just stood back with his arms crossed, staring the bard down. Geralt and Yennefer backed up a step, confusion and curiosity focusing their attention on him as well. He glanced around at all four of them before throwing his hands up and sighing. 

“Fine! Fine. I want them back, though,” he grumbled, leaning down and removing a dagger from each boot. The handles were wrapped in leather and had obviously seen much use. Geralt raised an eyebrow as he placed them on the table and Jaskier caught his eye. “Oh, what? You think I don’t know how to use them? I’m a travelling minstrel, you ass, and you’re not always there to scare off the bandits with your big Witchery muscles.” He stood back, looking at the Captain again. “There, satisfied?”

Just as the Captain opened his mouth to speak, his Sergeant cut him off, “I said all of them!”

Jaskier sighed. “All right.” He rolled up his sleeves, pulling two smaller daggers and a stiletto from their places strapped to each arm. Opening his doublet, he removed a punching dagger and several long, wickedly sharp knives from their positions sewn into the garment. Pulling up the edge of his chemise, he revealed a further assortment of throwing knives placed strategically around his waist. Lifting his arms awkwardly over his head, he shimmied his shoulders around before he could grasp the handle of a hand axe, placing it on the table with the others. Finally, and much to Yennefer’s amusement, he shoved his hand down the back of his breeches and pulled out another stiletto, this one with a capped end that she recognized as containing some sort of poison. 

He added this last weapon to the pile and glanced over at Geralt, whose expression seemed frozen in a state somewhere between shock and confusion. Looking at Yennefer, however, showed she was much more thoughtful and there seemed almost a begrudging respect there. He flashed a rather wicked smile at her before turning back to the Sergeant.

“Satisfied?” he asked, his tone contrite. 

The Sergeant looked him up and down, chewing on his lip for a moment before focusing on his sturdy, travel stained boots. “Take them off,” he ordered. 

“Now hang on - “ Geralt started, but Jaskier cut him off with a hand on his chest. 

The bard stomped down sharply on the heel of the right boot and a blade sprang out of the toe, held in place by some sort of spring mechanism. He leaned down and unlaced his boots, carefully kicking them off and neatly placing them next to the unlikely mound of weaponry. 

“May we enter now?” he asked casually. 


End file.
